The present technology relates to a conversion circuit, an image processing device, and a conversion method. More particularly, the present technology relates to a conversion circuit, an image processing device, and a conversion method that perform A/D conversion on an image signal.
Typically, when converting an analog image signal into digital pixel data to process an image, an image processing device takes (namely, captures) valid pixel data to process an image on the basis of a synchronization signal. Specifically, the image processing device receives a synchronization signal together with an image signal, and acquires a video data period in a cycle of the synchronization signal in accordance with a standard such as CEA (Consumer Electronics Association)-861-E. The image processing device captures, as a valid pixel signal, a pixel signal in the video data period. Further, the image processing device performs image processing such as a contrast correction or noise reduction with respect to an image including the captured pixel signals and outputs the thus-processed image to a display device, etc. (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-3240).